Untie My Heart (Continued)
by MissAquarius
Summary: "I don't care if you're a superstar, or an international sensation. You're my girl. You don't need a guitar to impress me, you don't need a beautiful voice to win my heart. I'm never letting you go. I love you, Tohru." His soft words flew through my ears like the rhythm of the wind... untying my heart." -Continuation of the story Untie My Heart by Simin-Chan! Enjoy the story )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, MissAquarius with another story!**

**So, as I mentioned in the description, this is a continuation of ex-author Simin-Chan's story called "Untie My Heart" (yes I do have permission from Simin-Chan to continue it) :D**

**There will be a couple of modifications, (according to Simin-Chan) and the story will be written the way I write, so it'll be different than the original. **

**Some of the changes will be pretty obvious.**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoy it! =)**

***Disclaimer* - I do not own fruits basket, or this plot line.**

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ Everything is such a mess. I'm so hopelessly confused. I feel like I'm lost in a maze, and there's absolutely no way to get out._

_ But there is a way out- Music. Music is the only way I can truly express my feelings and be myself. To me, Music means to have no inhibitions. To just lose yourself in it. My love for music can't be compared to anything else in the world._

_ I just want to live my dream. Guitar in hand, microphone in front of me, and a song in my heart. My dream to be on stage, in front of thousands of people, all screaming and chanting my name. I want to be a star. The biggest star in Japan, or maybe even the world! I want the whole universe to listen to my songs, and to hear me out. I want to express myself, and show everyone who I really am._

_ I have too much to sing about, but nobody to listen to them. I have too many dreams, but not enough supporters. No one wants me to be a singer; no one cares for my dream. The most important people in my life tell me that it's better if I just stay the way I am, and not change anything._

_ Sometimes, words can be too much, whereas other times, they're just not enough. How could I convince my parents to let me be who I want to be? When will I find that one person who believes in me, who has faith in me, and really wants me to live my dream as much as I do? Is there anyone out there like that? If there is, I would give anything to find you._

_ I really need someone right now. Anybody. What would I have to sacrifice? My family and friends? The things I love? I'll do anything if it means I get to be free and reach for the stars._

_Anything._

Tohru sighed, as she gently closed her diary and kept it on the top shelf of her closet, hidden from everyone but her. That was how she felt sometimes. Like nobody could see her, or what she wanted to be. Like she was hidden.

She took a glance outside through her window, and saw that it was raining. There was a flash of lightning and a soft boom of thunder a couple of miles away. Tohru closed her eyes and listened to the pitter patter of the raindrops against her window and the wind humming softly along with it.

Tohru Honda- a girl with so many dreams, but so little hope. She was extremely talented and had everything it took for her to be the biggest sensation yet, but she lacked faith in herself as well as people to support her. She was alone, with no one to hold on to.

She went and grabbed her guitar. Tohru sat on her bed, softly strumming the instrument. A moment later, she went and got a notebook. It was a notebook given to her by her uncle when she was 10. It was supposed to be used for taking notes at school and whatnot, but Tohru decided to use it for writing all her songs.

She flipped it open to the first page, where she had written her very first song. Just looking at it made her smile. Tohru closed her eyes and listened for a rhythm she could work with.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and starting strumming the intro.

**(a/n: I don't own this song. This is the Fruits Basket theme song in Japanese :D )**

_Totemo ureshiikatta yo, kimi ga waraii kaketteta, _(I was so happy, you were laughing)

_Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de. _(With a smile that melts everything away)

_Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de,_(Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth)

_Mebuku toki wo matte tan da. _(Waiting for the time to sprout)

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da shitemo, _(For instance, even if today is painful)

_kinou no kizu wonokoshite itemo, _(And yesterday's wounds remain)

_Shinjitai, kokoro hodoite yukeru to. _(I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on)

_Mare kawaru kotow a dekinai yo, _(I cannot be reborn)

_dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara. _(But I can change as I go on)

_Lets stay together, itsumo- _(Always)

She sighed, now content but still wanting to sing more. Just as she was about to play more-

"Tohru! Come downstairs, dinner's ready!" Her mother called.

"Coming Mom!" She responded.

Sometimes she was so lost in her music, that she couldn't hear when her parents called. That led to having her father loudly knock on her bedroom door and call her name repeatedly until she came out of her own little world.

As Tohru walked down the stairs, she could hear loud voices. They were the voices of her parents.

"Are you saying you _support_ her?!" Katsuya yelled at his wife, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes, I am! And you should too! She's our _daughter_ for god's sake!" She yelled back with just as much rage.

Tohru froze. _My mom's actually supporting me?!_ She thought, clearly shocked and not knowing if it was really true.

"Katsuya…" Kyoko's voice softened a little bit. "She's our only daughter. She has the right to live her life the way she wants to!"

"No! Absolutely not! I've given her freedom to do as she pleases, but not anymore. I do NOT support this idea!"

"WHY NOT?! What's _WRONG _ if she becomes a singer?!" Kyoko was getting annoyed.

Katsuya sighed loudly, trying very hard to control his rising anger and to talk some sense into his wife.

"Listen Kyoko. We, as the Honda family, have standards. There are certain boundaries, limits, lines that cannot be crossed! Just think about it. Everyone in our family is successful. And why is that? It's because they stayed within the limits. All this hard work you do at school isn't going to pay off by directing _movies _or being a _pop star_. I want my daughter to be like everyone else. A successful, young, intelligent woman. I don't want her crossing the line for this stupid-"

"I WILL cross the line! No matter what I WILL cross it! And you can't stop me. Never!"

Katsuya was cut off by his teenage daughter, who stood behind him with her arms crossed and face in a frown. The two stood facing each other, their faces reflecting the rage on the other's. Kyoko stood shocked, scared for how this was going to turn out.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Katsuya said, sounding even scarier than he did while his voice was raised.

"I'm crossing the line. That's what." Tohru replied, without the slightest hint of fear in her eyes.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me, young lady! I've given you enough freedom, maybe it's time to take that away from you too!"

"Freedom? What freedom? I had to buy my guitar with my OWN money! I don't have any more allowance left for anything because I don't get any! You yell at me whenever I sing, you rip up all the papers whenever I try to write a song, you lock me up in my room whenever I listen to music, and I have to hide everything of mine related to my passion for music in hopes that it won't be destroyed by you! And you call this freedom?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH TOHRU HONDA! You are NOT going to talk back to me like that!" Katsuya hated the way she was talking, and felt like slapping her.

"I had to lock up my passion, my only happiness, so that you would let me be! If this is what freedom is like then I've had enough!" Tohru yelled back.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear ANYTHING else out of that mouth of yours. Don't you DARE talk to me like-"

"I will talk back if I have to. I just don't care anymore dad! The same way you don't care about me."

"Don't call me dad…" He whispered, face still red with anger.

Kyoko let out a gasp, as her eyes brimmed with tears. Tohru's eyes widened a little bit.

"That's it. I'm done." Tohru sighed and looked off to the side.

"What do you mean honey?!" Kyoko questioned, her tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"I'm moving out!"

**Alrighty! Fist chapter done! What'd you guys think? A little too intense? Ehh.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, make sure you check out my other story- **_**Replacing Tohru Honda. **_**Thanks! =)**

**A whole lotta love for my dearie, Simin-Chan! She was the one who originally wrote this story, but she let me continue it since she won't be writing on fan-fiction anymore. =(**

**Thank you Simi! :***

**Make sure you review/favorite/follow (rff) if you liked this first chappie, and you'll get to see more chapters! Until next time! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm back with chapter 2! :D Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Love you guys! =)**

Chapter 2-

"I'm moving out!" Tohru yelled at her father. Katsuya looked her in the eye, feeling as angry as ever.

"If you won't let me live my life, I'll live it myself! I don't need to stay here anymore!"

With that, Katsuya swung his arm back and slapped Tohru hard. So hard that her cheek started bleeding and she was knocked to the floor. Kyoko gasped in horror and came to her daughter's side, trying to help her up, but Tohru just pushed her arm away and got up by herself.

"That's right. You don't need to stay here anymore. We don't even _need _you anymore. You selfish good for nothing girl! You have no right to be called our daughter anymore. Just get out!"

"Katsuya!" Kyoko shook her husband's shoulders. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Enough is enough. I can't take any more of this."

"FINE! You want me to get out?! You've got yourself a _deal!" _ Tohru slowly stood up, her blue eyes glistened with sadness and anger. A tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with her blood and finally landing on the floor with a soft plink.

She gave her father an angry yet sorrowful look, before storming up the stairs and shutting the door to her room with a loud BANG. The slowly locked the door, shuffled over to her closet, and grabbed her pink and white duffle bag.

The brunette packed most of her belongings- Her favorite clothes, shoes, her iPod, a scrapbook of when she was growing up, some money she had saved up over the years, and her notebook with all her songs.

She also decided to pack a red baseball cap. It wasn't exactly hers, but there was something about it that linked her to her childhood, so she found it special.

_Knock knock knock_

"Tohru?" Kyoko called. "Tohru are you okay? Open the door honey."

Tohru sighed. She could feel the tears returning to her eyes as she opened the door.

Kyoko entered her room and immediately gave her daughter a hug. "Oh Tohru, are you okay? I was so worried for you!"

"It's okay Mom, I'm fine now…" Tohru said. It wasn't a complete lie; at least her cheek stopped bleeding.

"Please don't go Tohru! Your father just wants the best for you! Are you really going to leave me alone?" Kyoko cried.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. He doesn't know what's best for me. I know what's best for me more than anyone else in the world. I can't stay…" Tohru looked down, causing her tears to fall on the floor.

"Oh Tohru… I'm so sorry it had to be this way. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Mom, IM sorry it had to be this way. I can't let you come with me. My father needs you! It's a tough time for all of us, but trust me, I'll be fine."

Tohru tried to smile through her tears as she picked up her bag and guitar case and walked down the stairs.

She headed for the door, glancing at her father, who was facing the wall, head in his hands.

"I just want you both to know that I'm sorry. And that even though you don't love me, I still love you." Tohru managed to say. He mom was standing by the staircase pouring her eyes out, and her dad shed tears as well.

This wasn't easy for Tohru, but she knew this was the right thing to do. With that, she opened the door and faced the pouring rain outside, which was now a lot heavier that in was earlier. She took a deep breath.

"Goodbye." Tohru said without looking back. She grabbed her umbrella and stepped outside. Closing the door behind her. Instead of crying, she actually smiled!

_Freedom! I finally have freedom! This feels amazing! _ The brunette smiled and looked up to feel the raindrops on her face. She had done it. She broke out of her cage!

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Tohru realized that the next bus would be coming any second. She opened her umbrella and quickly walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the bus stop.

But there was just one problem. Now that Tohru didn't have a home….

_Where will I go? _She thought.

~~On the Bus~~

Tohru sat next to a thin looking elderly woman, who had gray hair and was half asleep. She looked at her watch. _Its only 5 p.m.? The cloudy sky makes it look like night time._

The bus stopped to pick up a couple more passengers. 2 men in suits and ties, one woman wearing a green dress, and a girl with a cat backpack.

_Wait a sec…. _ Tohru thought. She'd recognize that backpack anywhere!

"Oh, Tohru! Hi!" Kagura called out to her, smiling. As she came closer, her smile turned into a frown. "Oh gosh… what happened to you?!" She came and sat down on the other side of Tohru.

The brunette explained her story to her best friend.

"So you ran away? Where are you planning to go?"

"I-I don't really know…" Tohru said softly, looking down at her lap.

"Aww Tohru, this is terrible! I can't believe this is happening to my BFF!"

Tohru sighed. "Yeah…"

"Hey! Here's an idea! How bout you come live with me, at my house!" Kagura exclaimed.

"What?! Oh no, I couldn't do that! That would be too much trouble, and I wouldn't want to be a burden!"

Kagura laughed. "You wouldn't be a burden, silly! You're my best friend, it's no trouble at all!"

"Are you sure? It's not too much of a problem right?"

"Not at all! Oh look we're here!" The 2 peered out the window, looking at the neighborhood where Kagura lived. The rain had stopped, so it was easier to walk back to her house.

"Alright, we're here!" She cheered, as she flipped the light switch and took off her shoes.

"Tadaima!" Kagura said.

"Tadaima!" Tohru followed.

Kagura sighed. "So there's just one rule in my house. No wet towels on the bed!"

Tohru laughed, and Kagura started laughing too.

"Hey!"

"AHHHHH!" Tohru and Kagura screamed at the top of their lungs. "An orange haired boy was clutching his stomach and laughing right in front of them.

"Kyo?! What the hell!" Kagura yelled, punching him over and over.

"Hey, take it easy!" He pushed her away.

"Oh, Tohru, this is Kyo. He's my best guy friend." She smiled.

"Kyo? Kyo Sohma? Where have I heard that name before?" Tohru wondered.

"Wait, you're Tohru Honda? We went to school together when we were younger!" Kyo said.

"Oh, yes I remember that! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Great, thanks! How bout you?"

"Fine." Tohru smiled.

"Hey guys, let's get something to eat. I'm starved! Do you wanna stay for dinner Kyo?"

"Whatever" He replied.

Kagura giggled. "I'm taking that as a yes."

~~ Later ~~

"Ah, that ramen was amazing!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I know right?!" Kagura agreed.

"Mhmm! Kagura, are you sure your parents are okay with us being out for dinner?" Tohru questioned.

"Oh, my parents aren't home. They're off on a business trip, that's why Kyo stays around most of the day. He's like my bodyguard, and my mom doesn't mind him coming over whenever he wants."

Kyo rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll walk you two home."

~~ Back home~~

"Bye Kyo!" The girls said simultaneously, waving Kyo goodbye.

"Later." Kyo waved back and headed off into the night.

They entered the house. "Jeez I'm so tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Kagura yawned

"Me too." The girls walked up the stairs and changed into their Pj's.

"Kagura?" Tohru called after they got settled into their beds.

"Mmhmm?"

"What am I going to do now?"

She sighed. "To be honest Tohru, I have no idea. It's up to you. And besides, you were the one who always believed that you knew yourself better than anybody else, right?"

"I guess so, but I can't know everything about myself either! I could use some help. I'm a human too ya know!"

"Or are you?" Kagura mischievously raised one eye brow. Tohru just laughed, and Kagura followed.

"You're a strong person Tohru. I know that one way or another, you'll get by. You'll find your way through this maze." She gave Tohru a comforting smile.

"Yeah… I hope so. Good night ShiShi*"

"Night Giri*."

**End of chapter 2! How did you like it? Make sure you rff if you like my story! **

**I'm so grateful for all the rff's I got on the first chapter! But…I need more reviews! I hope it's not too much to ask for, but a couple more favs and follows would be nice, too =)**

**Until next time!**

***I made up these cute little nicknames that Tohru and Kagura call each other. Lemme explain:**

**The word for boar in Japanese is inoshishi, and sine Kagura's temper is much like the boar's, that's what Tohru calls her, except it's shorter (inoshishi – shishi)**

**And the word for riceball is Onigiri, so Kagura calls Tohru as Giri.**

**LOL I thought it was cute :3**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey readers. I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be continuing the story "Untie My Heart" due to the fact that Simin-Chan is back on fan fiction. She will be continuing her story, so make sure you guys go check it out! Thanks! =)**

**And since fan fiction doesn't allow authors notes, I'm gonna have to add something here, lol =P**

**If you guys liked my writing, you can go check out my other story called "Replacing Tohru Honda"**

**Summary: **Sarika Tamura is a 15 year old girl from the United States. One day, she wishes that her life were perfect like Tohru's, with loving friends and good grades. What will happen when Tohru's place is taken by Sarika? Will she fail to play the role and accidentaly destroy fruits basket and herself? Sorry guys. I suck at summaries. And this is my first fanfic.. hope you like it! :D

**I promise you you'll like it, please give it a chance! :D And make sure you Review, Favorite, and Follow my story! Thank you guys for your support =)**

**~MissAquarius**


End file.
